dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Therizinosaurus
Therizinosaurus is a dinosaur species that only appears in Dino Crisis. Regina will only encounter them in the Facility B3 area. Physical Description Therizinosaurus owns massive sharp claws on each hand, short snout, and stiff body that allows it to withstand damage from Regina's weapons. Therizinosaurus has large and strong jaws which it can use to pick Regina and throw her against walls or the floor. Its sharp talons can send Regina's health to its lowest, and in some occasion the Therizinosaurus can perform an instant-kill attack. Gameplay The Therizinosaurus comes in three different hitpoint values: 850; 1000 and 1200.Official Guide Book, p.48. This is in comparison with Regina's value of 1200 on Normal and 2400 on Easy.Official Guide Book, p.20. Moveset The following attack names and stats are taken from Famitsu's Official Guide Book. Strategies The following stats are taken from Famitsu's Official Guide Book.Official Guide Book, p.49. If critical values are not specified, guns firing this ammunition can not perform criticals. They often hunt in pairs and are extremely tough. Therizinosaurus is something of an upgraded raptor, and will often be found in large corridors where raptors were more commonly found. It should be noted that Therizinosaurus ''can sometimes follow Regina into other rooms if she runs away from them. Most notably, the corridor on floor B3 that leads into the room with the passageway to the docks or the Rest station area on B2. If the player meets one, escaping is recommended because they have high resistance to many different weapons. However, if faced with an unavoidable fight, the player's best weapon choice is any kind of grenade round or darts (poison dart is a good choice). However, in the second corridor, the security laser shutters (in the area shown in the previous screenshot) can be used to trap them: tricking them into following Regina and running around them when they reach the other side and, then, closing it behind them. This will get them stuck and they will be unable to attack Regina on the other side. They should remain there for the rest of the game or until Regina opens the shutters again. Further notes *''Therizinosaurus, in reality, were herbivores and/or opportunistic omnivores with a longer neck, shorter arms and bigger size than the ones seen in Dino Crisis. The discovery of feathers in another therizinosaur, Beipiaosaurus, indicates Therizinosaurus ''might have also been feathered. *An adult ''Therizinosaurs grew up to 10 m (32 ft) long. They had claws (that were about the length of the average human arm) even longer than those of their in-game counterparts. Therizinosaurus lived in late Cretaceous period on the Asia continent. Its fossils were discovered in Mongolia and China. However, during the development of the first game, there wasn't much known about this type of dinosaur, which lead to its inaccurate portrayal in the game. *In real life, Therizinosaurs had cheeks and a toothless beak for their herbivorous diet, and they did not have a fleshy crest like in the game. Bibliography * Sources es:Therizinosaurus Category:Dino Crisis creatures